polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Montenegroball
Montenegroball |nativename = : Crna Gora lopta Црна Гора лопта |onlypredecessor = Serbia and Montenegroball |predicon = Panslavic |reality = ���� Republic of Montenegro ���� |language = Montenegrin Serbian |capital = Podgoricaball |type = Slavic |population = 622,781 |religion = Christianity * Orthodoxy * Catholicism Islam Atheism |founded = June 21, 2006 |friends = Serbiaball Croatiaball Bosnia and Herzegovinaball USAball Palestineball Chinaball Thailandball Macedoniaball Sloveniaball Bulgariaball Romaniaball NATOball Belarusball Ukraineball Franceball Canadaball |enemies = Albaniaball Kosovoball Israelcube Turkeyball Russiaball |intospace = At Eurovision 2017 only No, never. |status = Alive |caption = I'm not of black... |image = Montenegro.png |predecessor = SR Montenegroball, Serbia and Montenegroball |likes = Sea, Unnecessarily Huge Bridges, Independence |hates = Being called Serbiaball, Albaniaball bullying me, All of his neighbours except Serbiaball and Albania calling me a Serbian Clone |government = Parliamentary republic |personality = Really lazy, sleepy, friendly (sometimes), adventurous, rude, likes to fight |bork = Yawn Yawn |affiliation = UNball NATOball}} is a countryball living in Southeastern Europe. He is bordered by Bosnia and Herzegovinaball to the East and Northeast, along with a small part of Croatiaball, Serbiaball to the West and Northwest, alongwith Kosovoball (Although some might argue that Kosovoball is Serbia), to the Southeast, and the Mediterranean to the Southwest. The country is divided into 23 municipalities, including the capital Podgoricaball which acts and a municipality as well, giving him a total area of 5,333 square miles, making him the smallest Slavic countryball. As of 2016, he maintains a population of 622,781 inhabitants. History Montenegro was Illyrian and then a part of Roman Empireball and then Ostrogothic Kingdomball until Byzantineball took it back in the name of the stronk Roman Empire. It was once split between Kingdom of Croatiaball and Bulgarian Empireball until Byzantineball retook it again. ( Veniceball also had some tiny clay around Ragusa). Ottoman Empireball conquered the clay of Montenegro, and so was it until 1879 when Kingdom of Montenegroball was created. It joined Yugoslaviaball but split for a while in WW2. It was given independence in 2006. Montenegroball was at war with Japanball from the Russo-Japanese War until 2006! Montenegroball used to be enemies with Serbiaball when it gained independence but now they can into likings each other since both hate kebab and now Montenegroball wants to return glorious and stronk Yugoslaviaball! Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends/Пријатељи * Serbiaball - Brother and Best Friend, we still like each other. Go Srbija for Ruijai 2018!. * Polandball - Happy 100th birthday to this guy. * Greeceball - My friend who wants more monies. * USAball - I am his NATO friend * Palestineball - I know you real! And Israel is fake! I will always help you! But stop calling me gay. * Croatiaball - Bro who I attacked 1991., but i apologised. We in NATO together! * UKball - Recognised me as an independent state! 2006, never forget! But, stop being friends with israel. Also, he has/had an embassy in Podgorica. Neutral/Frenemies * Russiaball - Was my best friend until I joined to NATO, so Russia got all pissed and threatened to shoot my clay with missiles. * Turkeyball - Yuo are of filthy kebab but yuo help me into NATO. Enemies * Albaniaball - Podgoricaball is mine and stop saying that my south clay is yuors. * Kosovoball - You are also an Albanian scum, and stop complaining about our between us my east clay is not yours its mine. * Israelcube - Idiot Zionist! Stop invading Palestine!!! Free Palestine! Family * Yugoslaviaball - Father * Sovietball - Uncle * Serbiaball - Brother ** Kosovoball - Nephew ** Vojvodinaball - Nephew * Macedoniaball - Brother * Sloveniaball - Sister ** USAball - Brother-In-Law * Bulgariaball - Brother * Croatiaball - Brother * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Brother * Russiaball - Cousin * Ukraineball - Cousin * Belarusball - Cousin * Czechiaball - Cousin * Polandball - Cousin * Slovakiaball - Cousin Gallery Artwork Yugoslavian sunset.png Montenegro_10.png 10384920_666800700081421_5116839748816004421_n.jpg comic 14.jpg 299499_275932385865947_1138039970_n.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg Familia_de_countryballs.png Comics FO85LzY.png Shitty neighbors.png Day to be gay.png In_heaven.png 0przlxtncjqy.png Montenegrians they never change.jpg Mqy2BiS.png MuZyxqo.png ARHdyOv.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_4.png Productivity.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_5.png The Breakup of Yugoslavia.png 47anschluss.png TYCRAOn.png In_Montenegro.png How countries remove kebab.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Neighbor Haters.png No Coastline.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war-or-1st-world-war.png Slavic countryballs eta2002.png Lazy.png sh:Crna Goraball hr:Crna Goraball }} Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Orthodox Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Christian Category:Kebab Removers Category:Cross Category:Christian Lovers Category:Mountains Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Montenegroball Category:UNball Category:Montenegrin Speaking Countryball Category:NATOball Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Poor